


A Chance Meeting

by Aria_Breuer



Category: Aladdin (1992), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Pre-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: "Worms?" asked Gollum, confused."Yes, worms and other nasties; plus, you wouldn't want to eat a talking parrot," said the red parrot, thinking clever. "Allow me to introduce myself: my name's Iago and I come from a distant land, far to the south. Do you know where I am and where I might find food?""Food!" cried Gollum, excited.Pre-War of the Ring. Features Gollum and Iago.





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All material from the animated movie "Aladdin" belongs to the Disney company. All original material, including the plot, belongs to the author of this fanfiction one-shot story.

Gollum was a gangly creature in search of his "precious" – which in this case was Sauron's One Ring, a gold ring filled with his malice. On this particular day, Gollum was once again searching for his "precious"; plus he was hungry for more than just fish. So when he saw a red parrot with a yellow beak searching for crumbs, his mouth watered.

"Birdses. We loves birdses to eat. Yesss precious, we do," said Gollum, leaping into the air after the bird.

The parrot turned, spotted Gollum, and flew up a tree, to a high branch where Gollum couldn't reach him… or so he hoped. What the red parrot didn't expect was Gollum's ability to climb, making the parrot nervous.

Hoping to save his skin, or feathers, the red parrot said, "Wait, you don't want to eat me, mac! I have worms in my feathers!"

"Worms?" asked Gollum, confused.

"Yes, worms and other nasties; plus, you wouldn't want to eat a talking parrot," said the red parrot, thinking clever. "Allow me to introduce myself: my name's Iago and I come from a distant land, far to the south. Do you know where I am and where I might find food?"

"Food!" cried Gollum in excitement, leaping after Iago.

His mistake, for the branch snapped, causing Gollum to crash to the ground. Iago laughed out loud at this display. He was relieved he could fly.

Gollum, furious, chased after Iago, "Come back here, birdses. We wants to eat you! Yes, we do precious!  _Gollum! Gollum!_ "

"Is that your name?" asked Iago, curious. "That's a… well-settled name for someone as extinguished as you."

"Is he threatening us?" asked Gollum to himself. "Oh yes, I think birdses is threatening us." He turned vicious on Iago. "We wants to eat you, precious!"

Iago flew higher, staying clear of Gollum's various leaps with much success. "I'll see you, bird-brain!" He laughed out loud again, flying away and hoping to stay away from the gangly creature.

Gollum wept like a baby for a few moments. "Now what do we eat, precious?" He was in luck, for he saw a stream filled with fish. He ran over, ecstatic.

As for Iago, he crashed into a tree without looking and was knocked unconscious for a long moment. When he stirred, Iago flew away at the sight of a black bear. The red parrot ended up colliding into a rabbit's hole, interrupting a feast by rabbits. Due to this, Iago flew out of the hole in annoyance.

"Sorry lady. I didn't know this hole was taken," said Iago in frustration.

After brushing off, he made a quick dash to the next country, which was Rohan. There, he had a meeting with King Théoden, who was surprised and delighted to have Iago's company. At least Iago would have a good, long rest before returning to Agrabah, wherever that was southwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
